1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat recycling system.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in electronic technology, modern computer components and other electronic components can operate at high speeds and frequencies, and these electronic components typically generate large amount of heat. There are numerous kinds of heat-dissipating devices used to cool the electronic components. However, all the heat-dissipating devices only focus on how to dissipate heat from the electronic components, without adequately considering how to recycle the generated heat to save energy and preserve the environment.